I'm a Loser
by Kay-Mika
Summary: I decided to make my moves on Tifa, but I don t know how. Yeah , I m 23 but I have never dated a girl before or have any experience in that direction at all. Thanks to Hojo. Cloud x Tifa


I'm a Loser

Pairing.: Cloud x Tifa

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just the idea.

A/N: Dedicated to Qan-Chan, because she mentioned first, that Cloud has sexy ears.

* * *

I decided to make my moves on Tifa, but I don´t know how.

Yeah , I ´ m 23 but I have never dated a girl before or have any experience in that direction at all. Thanks to Hojo.

I don´t know what to do.

Probably I should ask somebody. But Whom?

Yuffie? No way. To annoying and way to curious.

Vincent? I don´t wanna hear stories about sweet , sweet Lucrecia. I have heard enough of her, really. The guy is mouning over her, that it scares me. Even worse than I have been with Aerith .

Besides he is too blind to see, that Cid lusts after him. So two points against Vincent.

So Cid? Nope, see above and he is not very tactful, to say the least.

One of the Turks?

Rude.No. it's easier to get an answer out of a wall then him.

Elena? Same as Yuffie.

Tsen? Forget it. Probably blinder than Vincent himself.

Reno? No option. Just no option.

Rufus?The man just loves himself... and his hair. So.. no option either.

'sigh'

I´m at the start again and that means I have to figure it out alone, but as I know me, it will end in a disaster. As always.

I drive home slowly.

* * *

"Tifa?"

No answer.

Great, now that I have the guts to say ´I love you´ to her , she isn´t nearby to be found.

Great . Just great.

And even if I would found her, I would have lost my braveness .

I walk to the front door, passing by a mirror.

I stop and look at myself.

'sigh'

Here I am. I defeated Sephiroth. Twice.

Saved the world. Twice, but I can´t tell the girl I love, that I love her.

I´m such a loser.

But now, out of the depressing thoughts I have to find Tifa and tell her, no matter what. Perhaps...

I don´t see it happen, but the hope dies last, hu?

So, she isn´t here and I m leaving in search to find her, but where to start? She could be everywhere.

I drive through the streets, in hope to find her, somehow magically, but no glimpse of her. Nope. Not in town like I guessed.

To the outskirts then.

* * *

I spot her at the edgof the old sector 7, or at least what´s left over from it.

She doesn´t hear me coming. To deep in her thought I guess.

"Hey", I whisper softly in her ear.

Tifa jumps one feet in the air and turns around.

"Cloud?", her voice is filled with shock.

"Yeah, it´s me"

"What are you doin´ out here?"

"Lookin´ for ya", I answer plain honest.

"Looking for me? Why?"

"Uhh..."

Yeah, why?

Shiva , I know why, but as always I can´t bring myself to tell her.

See, I'm such a loser... but have I really expected it to be different this time?

"I...uh...", yes great answer Cloud. Really great answer.

"You?", she looks at me skeptically with her big brown eyes.

Stop doin´ that Tifa or I lose my mind and do something I don´t wanna do… or perhaps wanna, but not in that way. So stop it.

Damn it.

I glance at her sideways.

She is still waitin´ for an answer.

I sigh.

´Now or never, hu?´

"I..."

Never, I guess than it is.

Just god damn fuck it.

Yeah , it´s out of character for me to to curse, but that summons it up pretty well.

Why can´t I tell her? Why?

"I´m still waiting."

"You know..." I start.

I´m not good with words. Never was and never will be.

I look at her, before I surprise us both and kiss her.

Just softly and very, very short.

But a kiss is a kiss and Tifa will understand it. I´m sure. She knows me better than I know myself and sometimes it scares me.

I look in her eyes searching for some reaction. Any.

She steps forward and slung her arms around me, before she kisses me again.

"Let´s go home then?", she asks me, as we broke the kiss.

"Yeah", I murmur still wrapped up in the feeling of kissing her.

Perhaps I´m not such a loser at all.

Needless to say, that we didn't come far. Not with Tifa nibbeling at my ear.

* * *

I hope , that it wasn't that bad


End file.
